The Legend of Kintaru
by Rune-Spirit
Summary: My first fic. Inuyasha and co. must fight the legendary demon, Kintaru. ch.5 is up! There's a new Enemy on Naraku's side! uh-oh... please R&R! ON HOLD!
1. An Average Day

**Summary:** The legendary evil youkai, Kintaru, has joined forces with Naraku. When he threatens the world, it's up to Inuyasha and co. to destroy him. Will they come out victorious? Or will the two most evil youkai in the universe take over the world?

RuneSpirit: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so be nice! The characters may be a little ooc.

Zander: A little? Laughs hysterically

RuneSpirit: Grrrr... Shut-up! Throws vase at Zander

Zander: ducks to the side of vase

Vase: hits wall and breaks Oh! You got me! 'Dies'

RuneSpirit: So much for my mystical vase... damn.

Zander: oO... Holy Shit! Dude, that was the coolest!

RuneSpirit: --'... whatever... Zander, take shape. You're boring like that.

Zander: Fine. Mutters thankless, bitching authoress... takes form happy?

RuneSpirit: Hold on, I'm researching what type of dragon you are now...

Zander: sighs I'm a European dragon, _Draco occidentalis magnus_.

RuneSpirit: Yeah, I know I just found it in my book. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting. Let the fic begin! And to anyone who actually read this far, you are an extremely patient soul. Bless your cotton socks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show Inuyasha or anything else that appears in this fic... except for Kintaru, Zander, and myself.

* * *

The Legend of Kintaru   
  
Ch.1 An Average Day 

It was cold and breezy winter day, and the sun was shining brightly. Inuyasha and co. were scaling a mountain, where a youkai that was rumored to have a jewel shard was currently residing. The entire time, the group was complaining. Yes, it was an average day. (AN: Hence the ever so original title of this chapter)

"Inuyasha," Kagome whined, "can we please stop, we're tired."

"No. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get another jewel shard." Inuyasha snapped back at the young miko.

"Kagome has a point, Inuyasha." Miroku stated, "We are not hanyou, we need our rest."

"Shut-it, monk." Inuyasha retorted with one of his usual rude comments.

"Inuyasha," Sango began, "I really think-"

"Grrr...Shut-up!" He cut off the female warrior before she could finish.

"SIT!" The hanyou was slammed into the ground. "It's an our until sundown, and we're making camp right now!" Kagome was tired, cold, and experiencing PMS, a dangerous mixture.

As Inuyasha pulled himself from the newly formed crater, he looked up to see his human companions making camp. As he opened his mouth to protest, he noticed a familiar scent and growled.

"What is the matter, Inuyasha?" Inquired the houshi as the three humans glanced over at the hanyou worriedly.

As if to answer their question, a miniature twister quickly made it's way towards the weary travelers.

"Oh no." The tayjieon (AN: ok, I have absolutely no clue how you spell that. Please tell me!) was not pleased.

The tornado revealed a young yamainu youkai well known amongst the group. Inuyasha was now officially pissed.

"How is my beautiful mate doing? I hope traveling with dog-breath hasn't been completely disgusting and unbearable."

"konnichiha Kouga-kun. SIT!" Kagome greeted the young wolf, before subduing her hotheaded friend, who had been preparing to attack. "Things have been pretty good actually but what are you doing here?"

"There's a youkai with jewel shards at the top of this mountain. I'll destroy him, and then I'll take his jewel shards." He was extremely sure of himself, as usual.

"No way, wimpy wolf, those shards are ours." Inuyasha snapped at him, after getting off the ground"

"You want a piece of me, half breed?" Kouga instigated.

"Bet I do!" The two simultaneously lunged at the other.

"Sit boy!" Kagome quickly put an end to their fight.

"Kouga, maybe you should go." Kagome and Kouga said their good byes, as Inuyasha walked over to the tayjieon and houshi.

"You to have been unusually quite..." Inuyasha stated as he looked them up and down, "What are you up to?"

"Us?" Miroku asked, as he and his female companion acted in faux virtuousness.

"We were merely sitting here and not getting involved." The young warrior continued, blinking innocently.

The hanyou looked them over incredulously, before walking away, grumbling about wolves and their disgusting smell. Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were whispering.

"It's a shame the fight's over," the hentai houshi said.

"Yeah," Sango agreed, "it was shorter than usual."

"Indeed, there is almost always at least a single punch thrown, before Inuyasha is 'sat'."

"And they're usually so entertaining."

"Agreed, Especially when Shippou joins the mix."

"I-"

"You two do realize I can hear you!" Inuyasha yelled.

The two looked at each other with frightened looks on their faces, and swallowed.

The rest of the day was, well, average. Kouga left, after voicing his love for Kagome. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku fought, resulting in Kagome sitting Inuyasha quite a few times. Miroku groped Sango a few times, receiving a slap after each attempt. Kagome made ramen for dinner, again, and the ragtag voyagers fell asleep. They all dreamt of what adventures the futures would bring, during their quest for the Shikon no Tama. If only they knew...

End of Chapter

* * *

**Translations: From **

Youkai: Demon

Miko: Medium; Sorceress; Shrine Maiden

Hanyou: Half Demon

Tayjieon: Demon Slayer

Yamainu: Japanese Wolf; Wild Dog

Konnichiha: Hello

-kun: male diminutive; Used for boys who are too old for "-chan"

Houshi: Monk

Hentai: Pervert; Lecher

Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls

RuneSpirit: Sorry it's so short. I wrote it in like, under half an hour. Oh, and it's rated for later chapters. So, do you love it? Hate it? Did it make your eyes _bleed_? Should it burn in hell?

Zander: You should burn in hell.

RuneSpirit: You've already _tried_ that, remember? They sent me back up, because I was scaring Satin. Thinks Aloud He is _such_ a momma's boy...

Zander: oO... ok... what ever...

RuneSpirit: Anyway, please review. If I get ten good reviews, I'll post another chapter. But, I won't even _start_ writing it until I get them. I won't waste my energy if the story sucks. However, I don't want any reviews that say 'you said fuck! God will shun you for all eternity!' or anything like that. Those are just _stupid_. Oh, and, please, send me requests for characters, events and pairings.

Zander: Because she's not creative enough to think up her own ideas.

RuneSpirit: Hits Zander with Stick Anyway, please review. See ya!

RuneSpirit  



	2. Up the Mountain

RuneSpirit: Hey guys, I'm back. Thanks for the review; it made me feel so loved. sniffle it really helped me; I suffer from low self-esteem issues.

Zander: I can't believe you losers actually _like_ this fic! What the fuck is wrong with you?

RuneSpirit: Shut it, Zander. Locks Zander in box

Zander: muffled you're gonna pay for that one, bitch!

RuneSpirit: What ever. Anyway, here is the shout-out:

Sweetlilbee: OMG! You 3 ROCK, except for the don't review and being gay part. I'm taking your advice, and writing with or without 10 reviews. Anyway, thank you so much for being my first reviewers. I'll start to R&R your fics ASAP, although by the time you read this I may already have done so. By the way, I read you're profile, awesome. ;)

RuneSpirit: This is so great! Since I'm already inspired, I can keep

Zander locked up for this entire chapter! Yay!

Zander: Still in Box WHAT!? Let me ou-

RuneSpirit: Locks box in closet It seems Zander has fallen asleep, oh well. On with the fic! Oh, and in case you get confused:

Talking= "antidisestablishmentarianism"

Thinking= 'antidisestablishmentarianism'

Author's Note/ Me= (AN: antidisestablishmentarianism)

Description/Actions= antidisestablishmentarianism

Side Notes= (antidisestablishmentarianism)

* * *

The Legend of Kintaru  
  
Ch.2 Up the Mountain

The next morning went smoothly for our heroes, and they were soon traveling up the mountain once more. (AN: I'm too lazy to write everything they did.) That afternoon, Kagome came to a sudden halt.

"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" inquired a concerned Sango.

"Jewel shards, three of them." Kagome answered, "But... there's something else."

"A powerful, dark aura surrounds this mountain's peak." Miroku stated. The rings on his staff were rustled by a gust of wind.

Kagome gasped, before asking, in a fearful tone, "Where did that strong wind come from?"

"I don't know." The houshi answered.

This sounds of Inuyasha's nose soon filled the air. Another strong gust of wind stung the group's faces.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the hanyou, "Do you smell something?" She was beginning to get worried.

Inuyasha growled and turned his head in the girl's direction, "A youkai is causing that wind, I can smell it. Let's go."

The group made their way toward the top of the mountain, feeling as though rocks were sitting within their stomachs. (AN: In other words, they felt uneasy, k?) They knew this would be a difficult battle to win.

'What is that strange aura? I don't trust, we best be on our guard... it's so powerful.' Miroku thought.

'AAAHHHH!!! What was that? I-it was just a mouse. Come on girl pull yourself together. Inuyasha will take care of the demon, and then we'll leave. There's absolutely nothing to worry about.' (AN: bet you can't figure out who that was... ok, so it's kind of obvious... I'll shut up now.) Kagome was, obviously, scarred... hell, who am I kidding, the aura surrounding this place terrified the girl.

The others had similar thoughts. (AN: Two reasons I'm not elaborating, A- I'm too lazy, and B- I'm trying to focus on how I should write the battle. It's not as easy as it looks, believe me.) Our heroes soon reached the mountain's peak.

Everyone was shocked by what they saw.

End of Chapter  
(Oohh! My first cliffie, and it's only ch.2)

* * *

**Translations: **

-chan: Female Diminutive; Refers to a Girl or a Pre-Adolescent Boy

Houshi: Monk Hanyou: Half Demon Youkai: Demon

* * *

RuneSpirit: I am so sorry it took me 6 days to update and all you got was this short piece of crap. I've never written a fanfiction before in my entire life. Plus, I have absolutely no idea how to write a battle scene. I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to put the pen to the paper and not fuck it up worse than I already have. Also, you should know that there is no point to this fic, I just wrote it so I could post something.

**Meanwhile**

Zander: There's got to be a way out of this box!!!

There isn't

Meanwhile

RuneSpirit: Anyway, it would mean a lot to me if more than 1 other author or authoress reviewed this chapter. So, please, even if it only says 'great! Update soon', review. Thanks again to Sweetlilbee. Oh, and by the way, I'm gonna let Zander out next chapter. This one didn't go too well, so I'm bringing back my beloved (yeah right! He's only ok) muse. See you soon, please review!!


	3. The Discovery aka the chappy with a real...

RuneSpirit: Hey, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been... procrastinating. Grrr... School starts in 2 fucking weeks, and I still have to finish A) drawing and coloring my 'book cover', and B) finish reading my second book, Something Wicked This Way Comes, by Ray Bradbury. It's harder than it sounds.

Zander: So, you have to draw and read... OH! The horror, the sheer _horror_! I thought you said _I_ was the lazy one.

RuneSpirit: As you can see, I have finally let Zander out. Oh joy. Anyway, here are the shout outs:

Sweetlilbee: Thanks for reviewing again; it makes me feel so... loved. Aw, fuck it. This shout out is way too sappy. Look, thanks for reviewing, you three now get a prize. I am giving you a magical singing vase. Gives you Box Do not take it out of this box, or you'll never get it to shut-up, by the way, its name is Stella. If you don't understand the name but want to, learn more about The Winx Club, it's a cartoon. Red XI, yes it was short, don't complain or I'll take Stella (the one that's a vase) out of the box, and hide her in your room. You get no cookie. Blue XI, thank you for being so understanding, you get two cookies. Sweetlilbee, you get a cookie for not complaining. Please, review again!

Thanatos Plauge: Thank you for reviewing. I also thought this was a good story line, even if it has already been done. Do you mean my story line is strong, if so, in what way? More constructive criticism would be great. And, thank you. It makes me feel great to hear I have potential. In your face, Zander! You get a cookie for reviewing. I'm giving every reviewer a magical singing vase in this chapter, and yours is Rikku. To understand the name, look up the characters in Final Fantasy X-2, I think she was also in Final Fantasy X. The same rule applies; do not take it out of the box! Please, review again. God damn it, this shout out was even sappier than the one before it! Sigh At least it isn't as sappy as the one in chapter 1.

Amanda: It's a shame she'll probably never see this. Thanks for reviewing, although since you hit review so many times, you got my hopes up. I saw twelve reviews and got excited. Sniffle hope squashier. Anyway, don't review if you haven't read the fic, you only did because I was over your house at the time. It's Inuyasha, not that you'll remember. You get a cookie, and a magical singing vase named Starfire. I got the name from Teen Titans, look it up. Don't bother reviewing again, since it's just a waste. Bff, see ya!

general zargon: Thanks a million for the review, here's what you asked for, another chapter. You get a cookie for not complaining. Your vase's name is Sissi; I got the name from Code: Lyoko. Remember: do not remove her from the box! Review again! Jesus, you're probably going to read this, but Mandy's not... so, why is her shout out longer? Hmm...

RuneSpirit: Anyway, I'm putting of all fighting scenes for as long as possible. I have absolutely no clue how to write them. Please help! Chapters with fight chapters will probably suck. You have been warned.

Zander: Every chapter sucks.

RuneSpirit: Quiet! Hits Zander with Metal Base Ball Bat

Zander: Hey! Last time you had a stick!

RuneSpirit: Hits Him Again I got an upgrade. On with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I own everything in this fic... except most of the characters... and some of the stuff. But, I do own Kintaru _and_ Zander! Umm... does anyone want Zander?

Zander: I'm up for adoption! Does happy dance

RuneSpirit: Not really, it was a joke.

Zander: ... Damn

RuneSpirit: Hits Zander To avoid confusion:

Talking= "antidisestablishmentarianism"

Thinking= 'antidisestablishmentarianism'

Author's Note/ Me= (AN: antidisestablishmentarianism)

Description/Actions= antidisestablishmentarianism

Side Notes= (antidisestablishmentarianism)

RuneSpirit: we'll shut-up now, but only because we've reached the 3rd page.

**WARNING:** This chapter has descriptions of gore and things some people may find slightly disturbing (but not very). If you don't like that sort of stuff, skip to the bottom and read the recap instead. That is all; please keep all arms and legs inside the fic at all times. Enjoy!

The Legend of Kintaru

Ch.3 The Discovery

Kagome's P.O.V.

The grass is stained the sickening, crimson color of blood, and bodies litter the ground. Vomit tries it's best to get up my throat, so I clamp my eyes shut and swallow hard.

Oh kami... how are the others handling this? Sango is diverting her gaze, while Inuyasha and Miroku look on with hardened expressions.

I hope we don't know anyone among those bodies... I don't think I could possibly handle it...

"I-Inuyasha..." I sputter some more incoherent sounds, before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. The stench floating through the air makes my stomach retch, causing me to choke. "W-we should check for survivors... o-or bury the bodies."

"There's not enough left of those mangy wolves to bury. You can check all you want, wench, but you wont find anything."

"Well, we have to do something other than just standing here." It's Sango to the rescue.

"What ever, while you waste time, I'm going to find out what did this." Inuyasha walks off and the rest of us begin to wander. My eyes float over the bodies, and a specific one grabs my attention.

What's tha- OH MY GOD!!! "KOUGA!!!" This can't be happening. I run to his side. My head is spinning; I turn away from him as the vomit that had been burning the back of my throat finally spills. It pores to the ground, adding to the already unbearable reek. I turn back to the young wolf prince lying among his fallen comrades, and check his pulse hopefully.

"H-he's alive... a-and he's s-still b-breathing... it's a coma." I'm gagging on my tears, where is it. I must have brought _something_ from my era that can help him. I cry, wrapping his wounds.

How could something do this? Here comes Sango, she looks so forlorn. I bring my gaze up to hers and another bit of my heart is torn. Her eyes are bloodshot and puffy; her nose is a vivid red. Her porcelain cheeks are streaked with tearstains. I'm sure I match that description as well. The beacon of hope, however small it was, has disappeared from her chocolate gaze.

The older female shakes her head, answering my unasked question.

"I'm sorry Kagome, there are no other survivors. We found Hakkaku, Ginta, and Ayame, but none of them survived. Ayame died just after we came over to aid. All she said was 'Kintaru'. That must have been the one who caused..." she finished with a whisper, "This."

Sango is crying again. I guess I'm not the only one taking this hard. We share a warm, comforting embrace. Am I giving comfort _to_ Sango, or am I being comforted _by_ Sango? I suppose we'll just have to comfort each other.

The night has grown late; I have done all I can for Kouga. His life hangs by a thread, and his outcome is fate's decision. Inuyasha has finally returned, unable to track the murder. We must leave the mountain's peak to escape the tang. Life shall never be the same.

Inuyasha leads our group, followed by me, as I walk, slightly to the right, with my bicycle and oversized bag. Miroku is just behind me, to the right. Kirara carrying Kouga and being led by Sango brings up the rear.

Inuyasha looks hardened, yet concerned over what we have just witnessed. Miroku is silent, wearing a forlorn expression, and staring straight ahead. Sango has stopped crying but is still the same, sickly face. She stares at the ground as she walks, blinking slowly. As for me, I stare out, over the cliff on my right.

If one demon could do all this damage, it must be powerful. How will we get those shards? Kouga's wolves were completely annihilated. Who is this Kintaru?

Tears begin to roll down my face yet again. Will this pain ever stop? Can we ever go back to the way things used to be? Only the future knows, and it's sure as hell not telling. What did I do to deserve this?

Oh kami, help me...

End of Chapter

Translations- (I'm catering to a friend's request: less Japanese) Kami- God 

**Recap-** For those of you who didn't want to read the full chapter: The wolf tribe is dead. Ayame's dieing word was 'Kintaru'. Kouga's not dead, but he's in a coma. That's basically it, only with a lot less description.

RuneSpirit: Definitely my best chapter yet! Sorry it was so short... and it took me so long. Like I said, procrastination. Hey Zander, you inspire me enough to write tragedy... I guess I'll keep you around a little longer.

Zander: Asleep

RuneSpirit: Sigh Oh well, please review. Lotsa luv, bah-bye!


	4. 1 Week Later

RuneSpirit: I'm baaa-aaaack!!  
  
Zander: You just ruined a lot of people's lives.  
  
RS: Shut-up. {Hits Zander w/ stick} Fyi, I'm not typing my full name anymore. It took me so long to update because of a killer writer's block. I need ideas!!! I'm going to remind everyone at the end of the fic, so no one forgets. Please send me ideas in a review, or e-mail. I don't care witch. But, if you e-mail me, make the subject 'Suggestions', please.

Zander: X.X {Knocked Out}  
  
RS: Shout-out time-

Sweetlilbee: Thank you once again for reviewing. RedXI, yes it was short. BlueXI, you rock, so do you, Sweetlilbee. Girl power! Ok, that was really lame. Anyway, Sweetlilbee gets one cookie for giving a nice review. RedXI gets no cookies, cause he's mean. BlueXI gets 2 cookies one for reviewing, and one for hitting RedXI. Please, review again. RedXI, if you say sumthin nice, I'll give you a special gift. By the way, how's Stella doing? Did you take her out of her box?

RS: That's it, on with the story. I just watched the Winx Club episode 'Junior League' a third time, with captions, and I'm rarin to go. That episode rocked, Flora's awsum!!!!

Zander: X.X {_Still_ Knocked Out}  
  
RS: It's a good thing Zanders unconscious, he hates that show, so all we'd get outa him is a rude comment. I'm getting off topic, here's chapter... 4?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not only does Zander own Inuyasha, he also owns the rights to post-its! {Police Take Zander}... damn --'. {Bails out Zander} Great. My relatives live in England and Italy, n' all I have is this lousy muse. Why can't I have famous relatives, so I can own shows like The Winx Club? Just Kidding, I love my family. That's it so- {Zander Clears his Throat} Oh, and Zander doesn't own Inuyasha _or _Post-its. Here's your lousy fic.

RS: To avoid confusion:

Talking= "antidisestablishmentarianism"

Thinking= 'antidisestablishmentarianism'

Author's Note/ Me= (AN: antidisestablishmentarianism)

Description/Actions= antidisestablishmentarianism

Side Notes= (antidisestablishmentarianism)

Writing/Reading= _antidisestablishmentarianism  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4**1 Week Later

**(Kagome's POV)**

_It has been one week since we reached the peak of Mt.__ Chousenninjin-Ataenushi. The mountain has been dubbed such because herbs were found growing on it by the people of the village that formerly resided here. Upon our return trip down the mountain, we found that Musubime-Tatemae village had been annihilated. The village had been given its name because the tree growing in the central area of the village had woman's head carved into it.  
  
_My heart gave a painful lurch as I wrote. This journal was supposed to help clear my thoughts, and all it does is cause my pain to resurface.

_I can still see Kouga's wolves, lying there, forever stained with they're own blood. We brought Kouga to the northern wolves and let them take care of him. I know that this youkai is trouble; it is the first time Inuyasha has not gone searching for an enemy possessing fragments of the Shikon No Tama._

Tears pricked at my eyes like small needles, fighting to get out, and fall across my face. I closed the book and slipped it into my bag.

Carefully stepping over my companions, I left the group for a walk, almost in complete silence.

The cool, crisp valley air stung at my insides as I sucked it in. I didn't mind though, why would I? The air at home never felt so fresh and clean.  
  
I collapsed to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest, tightly wrapping my arms around them. Maybe I should've brought a jacket.

Something light, yet warm found it's way onto my shoulders, causing me to jump.

My head shot up, and I saw that a hatori-less (AN: Naraku! He's so sweet and caring!! lol) Inuyasha was standing above me.

He glanced downwards at me before moving his gaze straight ahead. I did the same; I guess the fact that I was only _almost_ silent was my undoing. There was a long, comfortable quiet period of time.

"What are you doing out here, wench?" Finally, he spoke. "You should be at the camp site, sleeping." I sighed.

"Have you ever wondered what your purpose is in life?" Inuyasha looked down at me, clearly shocked.

"What?" He asked incredulously. I gave a soft smile.

"Everyone must be here for a reason, just as every thing must happen for a reason. What is our purpose? Were we put on this earth only to suffer? Will there be happiness or terror in our future? Will we ever learn the truth?" As I spoke my smile faded.

"Feh, so the worlds got mysteries, so what?"

"But there are so many other questions! What is happiness? What is Jealousy? What is hatred? W-what is l-lo-..." I began to choke on my tears, which had only just begun to fall.

"Love?" I hadn't expected him to finish the question, but he did.

Our gazes met and we just stared, for what felt like an eternity. I stared into his eyes, hardly remembering to breath, and whispered.

"Inuyasha..." he joined me on the ground and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Kagome. Please, don't cry." I smiled and Spoke.

"Kaede once told me a story. It was so beautiful, and so tragic." I turned away from Inuyasha, and looked up to the sky before continuing.

"Once upon a time there was a handsome prince. Prince Kunimatsu was expected, like all of his ancestors, to marry royalty. But there was a problem. Kunimatsu was already in love with the daughter of the poorest peasants in his father's kingdom. Her name was Tamafune, and although she was not very pretty on the outside, she was the most beautiful person Kunimatsu had ever met. The two young lovers would meet in secret each night, so that they could be together.

"King Munemori had noticed his sons late night tendencies and excessive tiredness so, one night, the king ordered two of his royal gards to follow Kunimatsu. They did, and reported they're findings to the king. Munemori was outraged, and ordered for Tamafune to be brought to him immediately.

"The guards brought her to Munemori, who made a declaration. He ordered for her to be tied to a large boulder and thrown in the river to drown. Kunimatsu heard his father's wishes and was appalled. He begged and pleaded with his father until he could hardly speak. Feeling slight remorse at his son's pain, Munemori strikes a deal with Kunimatsu. If Kunimatsu stays, and marries the princess of the neighboring kingdom, Tamafune would be thrown in the dungeons, never to be seen by Kunimatsu's eyes. But if he refused, Tamafune would be killed, and he would no longer be heir to the throne.

"Kunimatsu had until the next morning to decide, so that night he snuck out to the dungeon and spoke with Tamafune. He told her he would follow her wishes, no matter which of his two choices she supported. He was shocked when she ordered him to marry the princess and let her die. Tamafune decided that if she couldn't have Kunimatsu, she should not have anyone. She wanted him to be happy, and not have her be a burden on his conscience. She argued that the needs of the kingdom outweighed hers by far.

"The next morning Kunimatsu told his father of the decision he had come to, he would follow Tamafune's wishes. His only condition was that he needed to be there when she was killed. The king, although shocked at his son's unexpected decision, obliged. Munemori declared that the peasant was to be executed that evening, no sooner, no later.

"That evening, Tamafune was tied to the boulder about to be thrown. The entire time, Kunimatsu met her gaze, wanting to never forget their love. As the he watched Tamafune be pushed into the lake, Kunimatsu lost his will to live. At the last second he could, Kunimatsu jumped onto the boulder and sunk with down Tamafune. Leg-"

I was about to continue, when Inuyasha interrupted. I turned to him.

"Legend has it that Kunimatsu and Tamafune died as they shared one final kiss." He looked at me and smiled. "My mother told me that story when I was a child."

"That's sweet." I smile as well. For the first time in a week, I let loose a full, genuine smile. It felt wonderful, like a heavy weight had been lifted of my chest.

Wrapping Inuyasha's haotori around me, I fall backwards onto my back and gaze up at the stars. I turned and saw that Inuyasha had done the same, except he was looking at me, not the stars. I flipped over on my side to face him as he did the same to me.

"It's so romantic." I comment, looking into his eyes "They'd rather die together than live apart."

He responded with his favorite word. "Feh."

I suddenly noticed how close together we were. Our faces were less than a foot apart and we began to lean forward.

5 inches, 4, 3, 2, 1!!!

**BANG!!! CRASH!!!! BOOM!!!!!**

(End of Chapter)

* * *

Translations-

Chousenninjin: Ginseng

Ataenushi: Giver

Musubime: Knot

Tatemae: Face

Youkai: Demon

Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four souls

Hatori: I'm not sure, but I think that's what Inuyasha's red jacket-like-thing is called

* * *

Zander: What was that crap? 'I suddenl noticed how close together we were'? What the fuck, how original!

RS: My friend, Elfklutz1200, asked for some Inu/Kag fluff, and I obliged. Besides, I had writers block and none of the reviewers were helping. Plus, the fluff chapter was my longest yet!

Zander: So, it still sucked.

RS: What ever. Zander, would you do the honors?

Zander: Fine. Please review; RuneSpirit desperately needs your input. This chapter proved that.

RS: Hey! Grrr... I've gotta go kill Zander, bye!


	5. Sudden Attack

RS: Hey guys I'm back, and I'm better than ever, for Schoo-ool this year, the RuneSpirit's here!

Zander: ... you watch _way_ too much tv. --'

RS: I know!

Zander: What did I do to deserve this?

RS: You must have been a horrible person in your past life... sucks for you! Now please, if you will...

Zander: Sarcastically Iiiiiiit's shout-out time. Yay, yehaw, whoopee, hurrah, yeah:

Sweetlilbee: Thanx for the awsum review you guys. Red... it was a good try, so you get... a pedicure! Just kidding, that was the cancellation prize. You actually get a ticket to the next... ugh, Red Sox game, which you will be attending with Zander... Even though the Yankees could kick their ass any day, any time. I'll kind of take your advice; I was going to have them attacked anyway. Sweetlilbee and Blue each get 2 cookies for reviewing and giving me suggestions. Red, you get one for reviewing. Please, tell me what you think.

DerryBabe: Thanx a bunch, I'm glad you like my fic. I'll look ahead if I want to! And, I'm guessing that I'm right, since you gave me that weird-ass review. You get a cookie and a review for the next chapter of 'My Story'. Lotsa Luv, please review again!

RS: God I'm tired, 3 of my friends came for a sleepover, it's 7:41 am, and I'm the only one awake. They're a bunch of party-poopers. On with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did... Fate has dealt me such a cruel hand in life.

* * *

The Legend of Kintaru

Ch.5 Sudden Attack

Inuyasha jumped up and sniffed the air. Letting out a deep growl, he flew towards the sound. Kagome did her best to run after him, but he was too fast.

Jumping over logs and ducking under branches, Kagome had to admit; she was proud of her speed and agility. WHACK! ...Except when she ran into that tree, but that wasn't important.

'Who put that tree there!?!? Why would there be a tree in the middle of a forest?! Ugh!' Getting up, she brushed it of and continued, this time paying more attention to where she was going. Finally reaching the group, she gasped in surprise, a giant youkai towered over everything. The trees seemed to cower in its wake. Not a single living creature could be found in the surrounding forest, all had fled. Kagura hovered above it, on a feather, smirking.

The creature resembled a spider... no, a bear... No! A... chipmunk? It had 8 spindly, black legs and 2 huge paws with long, sharp talons. A black, white and brown tail protruded from a brown and black body. Its face was that of a bear's, except it had 2 buckteeth and 8 red eyes circling around its head.

It's mouth opened and a ball of energy began to form within...

End of Chapter

* * *

RS: Wow... I've been writing this chapter for over a month.

Zander: We know, there are little numbers next to your story that tell you when it was last updated. Isn't that amazing!

RS: ... Screw you. Anyway, I am sorry to announce this, but I am putting this fic on hold-

Zander: Hallelujah!

RS: HA! You didn't let me finish.

Zander: looks at RS suspiciously

RS: I am putting this fic on hold _because_... I have writer's block, _and_ I want to focus on my other 2 stories: 'Unexpected love'/'Unexpected Feelings' and 'Spooky Switch-up', check 'um out. And, I am going to bring in Zander to help me with them!

Zander: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

RS: Look at him, he's so happy! Looks evil Oh, the things we can write about... Just in time for Flora and Sesshomaru to meet.

Zander: Don't make me! I'm not above begging!

RS: Suck it up. Please, review and R&R my other fanfictions. Luv y'all, buh-bi!


End file.
